


Deja Vu

by GretchenSinister



Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 8000 Blacksand AUs, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, actually two human AUs stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: gretchensinister replied to your post: #my brain now wants me to write a dorky human AU …The weird thing is that if I did write another human AU I would probably try to have TDoP character cameos. WHOA CROSSING THE STREAMS.marypsue: Well, naturally! (Oh man, I’m trying to work out the physics of that and I’m starting to think that attempting to apply physics to AUs is about as smart as trying to apply logic to shipping.)gretchensinister: “On the other side of a street I knewStood a girl that looked like youI guess that’s deja vuBut I thought this can’t be true”New AU Pitch has been told he’s too stressed and is forcibly driven to a spa.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: The Doors of Perception and Bonus Material [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587967
Kudos: 2
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryPSue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryPSue/gifts).



> This is a "DVD extra" for the fic The Doors of Perception. I have also decided it is optionally canonical with the main fic.

“Somnia Spa? Look, Sandy, first of all, kidnapping is not going to make me less stressed, and second of all this place is supposed to be always booked full.”

“I made you an appointment,” he says, smiling ingenuously at him. “I’ll be back later to pick you up.”

Pitch rolls his eyes, but goes in. “Hello,” he says to the receptionist. “I think there should be an appointment for Black or Mansnoozie on your list…”

“Oh, yeah,” Gaby says. “Actually he made the appointment under both names. You’re Mr. Black?”

He nods.

“Good, ‘cause I really couldn’t imagine someone who looks like you being named Mansnoozie. Anyway, your appointment is actually with the man who started this business, Mr. Somnia. You’re lucky, he’s the best. He’ll be out to get you in a few moments.”

“Mr. Black?” Pitch looks up from his magazine to see that the speaker is a short, plump, man in his early forties with a blond ponytail. _So this is the week of my life in which I’m mysteriously plagued by cherubs_ , he thinks. _  
_

Sandy startles when he looks at his new client. He’s obviously too young on a second glance, and his face is not quite the same, but the cheekbones, the build–he walks over to Gaby and hurriedly whispers something to her while pointing at the schedule.

He then goes over to _not Kozzy not Kozzy_ Mr. Black and shakes his hand.

“Gaby tells me you’re the best.”

Thank God he doesn’t have a British accent. He’d probably just leave for the day then.

“Did she? Well, she flatters. And I’m actually sorry to say that you won’t get to judge, but due to some scheduling concerns I’m going to have to leave you to one of my colleagues.”

Pitch feels that Somnia is lying, but he can’t imagine why. Oh well, it wasn’t like he woke up thinking he was going to get a deep-tissue massage anyway. One therapist would be as good as another.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sandy Prime.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> !!!!!!


End file.
